A Christmas Carol
by AngelWingsAndSatansPitchfork
Summary: The Akatsuki version of the Charles Dickons classic, M for Hidan's mouth HIATUS
1. Sasori

Christmas Eve in the Akatsuki base was like every other day. Tobi was getting on Deidara's nerves, Deidara was trying to blow him up, Kakuzu was complaining about money and the economy and Zetsu was arguing with himself in between wondering if Kisame really did taste like shark. Yes, Christmas Eve was yet another ordinary day to our favourite villains; with one added difference of course.

Hidan trudged through the hallways, a scowl on his face. Christmas wasn't his favourite holiday. In fact, he detested it. Celebrating the birth of the Lord Jesus Christ? Bah Humbug! Jashin is the real god! No matter what that good for nothing book says. What kind of name is 'the Bible' anyway? Hidan didn't see the point of the gifts and never bothered to send any. He wasn't the only one but then, Kakuzu had selfish reasons. The decorations were tasteless, as was the food and the whole 'Santa Claus' thing, please, he was just some mental patient that escaped from the hospital and broke into people's houses. Hidan despised everything Christmassy, especially that horrible music that got stuck in your head like Tobi's hand when he was stuffing the turkey.

"Tobi! Shut the f*ck up!" Hidan yelled at the easily-excitable man-child who decided to burst into yet another verse of 'Frosty the Snowman'.

Unlike Hidan, Tobi loved Christmas. The presents, the giving, the delicious turkey and the elegantly decorated Christmas tree with the sparkling lights. Not to mention the harmonious music and white, glistening snow. Tobi's favourite part of Christmas was of course, Santa Claus. After Deidara and the tooth fairy, he was his idol. Giving presents like a jolly saint and not wanting anything but cookies and milk in return. Tobi vowed to be as kind-hearted as him when he grew up.

"But Hidan-san! Tobi just wants to spread the holiday cheer!" Tobi told him, spinning round in a full circle before singing, or screeching to most people, 'Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer'.

"Yeah, well do it somewhere else!" Hidan told him before shoving him out of the way and walked to his room.

Tobi stared at him confused for a couple of seconds before smiling and waving. "MERRY CHRISTMAS HIDAN-SAN!" he called joyfully.

"Bah! Humbug!" Hidan replied as we walked through his bedroom door, firmly shutting it behind him. He considered his room his 'anti-Christmas' sanctuary. There were no decorations, no gifts, no dry food and definitely no idiots singing Christmas carols. Just him, Jashin and the smell of blood. Sweet~!

Hidan grinned. This was more like it. There was nothing in here that could be considered blasphemy. Unlike all that other crap that decorated the living room. Plastic reindeer and Santas? Come on! What sane person would place those things around their house? Probably the same person who thought it would be a good idea to put a dead tree in the corner and throw boxes wrapped in coloured paper underneath.

Hidan knelt down, clasped his hands together and shut his eyes. "Oh heavenly Jashin~!" he prayed. "Guide me through this blasphemous holiday which that b*tch Tobi keeps trying to get me to celebrate. Help the other b*stards see that the true way of life is Jashinism and that you're the true god and not that f*cking Jesus..... Oh and another thing, can I sacrifice Kakuzu _now_? That *sshole is getting on my f*cking nerves. If you want him to live longer for some stupid f*cking reason, give me a sign!" he finished, opening one eye to see if Jashin would disallow him to sacrifice his 'beloved' partner. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips when nothing happened, just as he expected.

Hidan was about to close his eye again and continue with his prayer when he heard footsteps approaching his door. He eyed the portal warily before rolling his eyes. It was probably just Tobi trying to spread more cheer or Deidara attempting to blow him up. When he heard no singing or explosions, he started to think. Only his, Deidara's and Tobi's rooms where on this side of the base. Who could it be?

Hidan's eyes widened as a pale hand floats through the door. The hand spreads its fingers before closing them together in a fist. "Jashin?" Hidan asks surprised and scrambles backwards. "If this is about Kakuzu, I swear I won't sacrifice him! I swear on my f*cking life!" he yelled. A familiar red head followed the hand through the door and the body behind it. Hidan's eyes widened and he took in the image of the being standing in his room. "Holy f*ck...."

"It's me you moron!" Sasori said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. "I know it's been a long time but it couldn't have been so long you'd confuse me with your little god." he added.

"But- But you're dead!" Hidan stated the obvious. It was several months since Sasori was alive and breathing or at least, that's when Zetsu announced his death. Now, he wasn't so sure. He didn't remember Sasori being this pale or..... transparent though and he doesn't recall ever seeing him pass through doors or float before.

Sasori sighed. "Well, obviously I'm a ghost." he pointed out and rolled his eyes. It would only take an idiot not to notice that. He just flew through a solid object for crying out loud!

Hidan stared at him dumbstruck before looking up towards the sky. "You think this is f*cking funny, don't you?" he asked Jashin. "When I said to give me a f*cking sign I didn't mean for you to send Sasori's f*cking ghost!" he exclaimed.

Sasori eyed him strangely before rolling his eyes. "Hidan. Leave your little god alone for two minutes and listen to what I have to say!" he ordered him. Hidan diverted his attention back to Sasori, awaiting the message he presumed was from Jashin. It was a strange outlet but he wasn't one to judge his lord's almighty ways. "You will be visited by three ghosts; the ghost of Christmas past, the Christmas present and the Christmas future." he told him.

Hidan blinked. "Are you f*cking with me?" he asked.

Sasori looked at him blankly. "Yes Hidan. I came back from the dead to mess with your head." he said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"......B*stard....."

"Hidan! I was serious!" Sasori told him. "Three ghosts will visit you and you better listen to them!" he added and glared.

"Why the f*ck should I listen to you?" Hidan asked, crossed his arms and glared back at Sasori's ghost.

"I don't have time for this....." Sasori muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes. "Look; just listen to them. There _will _be consequences!"

"Oh yeah? Like what? They'll kill me? I'm _immortal _for f*cks sake and if they somehow managed to f*cking kill me, I'd be the happiest Jashinist in heaven!" Hidan yelled at him.

"You think you're going to..... Never mind!" Sasori said and shook his head. "The worst thing imaginable will happen to you if you don't and trust me, it will be pain that even you won't enjoy!" he added. He guessed Hidan still wasn't listening to him but come first ghost, he'll wish he did. Sasori smirked at the thought.

"So let me get this straight.... Are you seriously trying to tell me that three f*cking ghosts are coming to visit me and if I don't listen to them, they're going to beat me up?" Hidan asked, an eyebrow raised. "Seriously?" He didn't know.... it sounded kind of sketchy.....

Sasori floated past Hidan and hovered next to his window. "Not exactly 'beat up' as 'cause pain'...." he told him vaguely. "Well, as long as you listen to them, maybe you won't find out!" He floated halfway out, or rather through, the window. "Now remember, listen to all three ghosts Hidan, it'll serve you well...." he floated out the window completely, his last words echoed in the room.

Hidan blinked a few times before rushing over to the window. He slid it open and stuck his head out, looking for Sasori's spirit but it had disappeared. He eyed the forest warily as he shut the window, locking it for good measure. He shook his head as he made his way over to his bed. "That is the last f*cking time I eat anything Tobi cooks! I swear to Jashin!" he muttered and lay down on his bed and, soon enough, he was asleep.

* * *

"Hidan?" a voice said. Hidan ignored it. "Hidan?" the voice repeated. He grunted and rolled over. "Hidan!" the voice yelled.

Hidan lazily opened his eyes. "What?" he hissed. His eyes widened when he seen his human alarm clock. Well, it wasn't exactly human either.

"I am the ghost of Christmas Past!"


	2. The Ghost of Christmas Past

"Hidan?" a voice said. Hidan ignored it. "Hidan?" the voice repeated. He grunted and rolled over. "Hidan!" the voice yelled.

Hidan lazily opened his eyes. "What?" he hissed. His eyes widened when he seen his human alarm clock. Well, it wasn't exactly human either.

"I am the ghost of Christmas Past!"

"Sasori! Why the f*ck are you back again?" Hidan asked, staring bewildered at Sasori's transparent form. Hidan is confused but wouldn't you be? When the ghost of a colleague comes back from the dead to warn you about the three ghosts who'll be paying you a visit, the last person you'll expect to show up is the dead colleague himself. Maybe, somewhere, a teenage girl just didn't know who else to throw into the situation.

"It was either me or your mother so shut up!" Sasori scowled and crossed his arms. He didn't want to be here as much as Hidan wanted him here but, unfortunately, Hidan's mother was out of his calling zone. She must've gone to heaven, despite giving birth to the religious serial killer.

"Mommy?" Hidan asked boyishly and looked up at the roof.

Sasori smacked him. "Your mother isn't here, Hidan. I'm just saying it was either me, or your precious 'mommy'!" He told him, rolling his eyes on the word 'mommy'. He didn't know how Hidan called himself an S-ranked criminal if he still called his mother 'mommy'. Not even Deidara did that.

"I'd rather have my mommy than have you, you floating b*stard!" Hidan shouted, crossed his arms and glared at Sasori's ghostly figure.

"We don't have time to argue here so get off your lazy ass so I can show you your past Christmases!" Sasori scowled. It seems despite kicking the bucket; he was still as impatient as ever. Either that or he wanted to get this whole thing over with. I suspect a combination of both.

Hidan grumbled and slowly got out of bed. "Let's get this f*cking thing over with!" he said as he stretched. Hidan wasn't too keen on going back to his past Christmases. He wasn't too proud of himself back then because of one major difference. One he suspected only Pein knew about, if anyone.

Sasori placed his Hand on Hidan's bare chest. "WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU DOING?" Hidan yelled, slapping Sasori's hand away and jumping back. "I don't know what you and Blondie got up to when you were alive but I don't swing that f*cking way!" He stared at Sasori with his eyes wide. Who did he think he is touching him like that?

"What me and Deidara did in our own free time is none of your business!" Sasori told him and crossed arms. "Anyway, I'm supposed to touch your heart so you can fly, float or whatever like I can but you and your homophobic ways thought otherwise. There's nothing wrong with gays you know!" Sasori informed him, glaring slightly. He said that last bit a little too quickly for Hidan's liking.....

"I know that!" Hidan said, eyeing him strangely and feeling slightly self conscious for the first time in years. Usually he didn't mind walking around shirtless because the chicks loved it but right now, he didn't feel too comfortable. "You could've warned me instead of just touching me like that! Seriously!"

"I'll admit to that....." Sasori agreed. "Now come on so we can get this over with...." he sighed and floating towards the window.

Hidan trudged after him, unwilling to see anything Sasori had to show him. Said spirit floated through the locked window. Hidan opened it and stuck out his head, staring at the ghost confused. "You said I could fly, right?" Sasori nodded. "Then how the f*ck do I do that?" he asked, pointing at the hovering being. "And don't tell me that I need a sprinkle of f*cking fairy dust and need to 'believe'!"

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "You've been watching Disney movies with Tobi again, haven't you?"

"Hell no!" he replied. "Like I'd be caught dead watching a f*cking sissy movie!" Of course not. Hidan's far too 'manly' to be watching movies involving fairies, princesses and mermaids. It's just coincidence he knows all the seven dwarves by name and knows every word to the 'circle of life'.

"Mmmhmm....." Sasori hummed and raised an eyebrow. Hidan glared. "If you want to fly, just jump." he said simply. "I prefer you there but then again, the quicker you take off, the quicker we can get along with our lives."

Hidan climbed out the window and looked below. There was quite a drop, nothing a ninja couldn't handle of course. He needn't worry however; as Sasori told him he'd float if he jumped so no life threatening injuries could be received. Besides, he was immortal, what was the worst that could happen? Hidan leaped off the ledge and noticed how the ground seemed to be looming towards him. His eyes widened when he realised he wasn't flying, but falling. "F****CK!" he yelled as he hit the ground with the splat. He slowly raised his head and spat out the dirt in his mouth before glaring at Sasori. "You f*cking b*stard!"

Sasori flew down to him, smirking, and hovered just in front of his head. "You had it coming!" he told him, crossing his arms. He chuckled as Hidan's fist passed through his ghost and his mouth let loose a few swears. "You don't fly. I fly while holding onto you!" he informed him and held out his hand.

Hidan blinked at it before throwing him a disgusted look. "Why the f*ck did you touch me then?" he yelled. He felt...... violated. It was only one touch but, if a girl had touched him that way, you know she would've lost her virginity. If she still had it that is.

"It doesn't matter. We've wasted enough time as it is! Just take my hand so we can get this over with!" Sasori complained and gestured for him to take his hand.

Hidan looked at it again. "No f*cking way!"

Sasori rolled his eyes and grabbed Hidan's wrist. "Fine, be that way!" he said and started floating upwards, taking an unwilling Hidan with him.

"HOLY F*CK!" he yelled and grabbed Sasori's wrist with his other hand as he kicked his feet. He watched the ground get further and further away as Sasori rose.

Sasori rolled his eyes as he flew over the rolling hills towards their destination. Hidan kept squirming and Sasori was very tempted to drop him on his ass and leave him there. However, Hidan still had a lesson to learn and he wasn't going to learn it at the bottom of a lake.

Eventually, they arrived at the small town. Sasori flew down and dropped Hidan on the road before landing beside him. "Did you have to f*cking drop me?" Hidan complained as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Seriously? It f*cking hurt!"

Sasori wasn't paying attention to Hidan's rant. Instead, he was looking wide-eyed at the village around him. Hidan, eventually, noticed Sasori wasn't paying attention and looked around. His eyes widened. His jaw dropped. "Oh my f*cking god....." he muttered before breaking into a wide grin. "It's Yugakure! _Before _it turned into a f*cking tourist trap!" he cheered and gave Sasori a bear hug, much to his disappointment.

Yugakure, or village hidden in the steam/hot springs, is Hidan's home village. One of the reasons he defected from the village was because they were shutting down their ninja academy and transformed their village into a tourist area. It seems Sasori has taken Hidan back in time.

Sasori shoved him off of him and looked around again. "I've never seen Yugakure like this...." he admitted. He had once visited the village in its tourist state but had never seen it like this.

Hidan grinned at his village as he realised something. "Sasori?" he asked. "Why the f*ck is Yugakure like this?" he asked and gestured to it.

"I'm the ghost of Christmas _Past _remember?" Sasori reminded him. "It requires I bring you to the _past _so you can see your _past _Christmases!" he added, putting emphasis on each 'past'.

"So we're in the past?" Hidan asked.

Sasori facepalmed. "Yes Hidan. We're in the past." he agreed and grabbed his wrist. "Now let's go see your Christmas so you can go home and I can go back!" Sasori began dragging Hidan through the streets. There was a light snow fall but the heat of the village prevented it from lying.

After a few minutes, they arrived at Hidan's childhood home. Both men peeked through a window at the front, peering into the living room. It was a pretty simple room with a couch, a fireplace and other pieces of furniture. A Christmas tree stood in the corner and a stocking hung above the dying fire.

A tall, slim woman with jet black hair walked into the scene with a plate of ginger bread men. She was soon followed by a chubby six year old Hidan carrying a glass filled with milk.

Sasori chuckled. "Nice love handles!" he joked. Hidan glared at him and turned back to the scene. He couldn't remember this happening but, then again, he blocked out everything prior to him becoming a Jashinist. Needless to say, he was slightly curious to what was going to happen.

Hidan watched as his six year old self set the milk next to the ginger bread men before climbing into his Mother's lap who sat down in a rocking chair. He listened as she told him a Christmas story and when she finished, she put him back on the floor and kissed his forehead. He then marched out of the room, a huge smile on his face.

Sasori glanced over at the older Hidan who was still looking in the window. "Touched?" he asked. Sasori was. He didn't have any memories of his parents as they had dies when he was very young. Seeing Hidan with his mother plucked his heartstrings a little.

Hidan stared through the window for another moment before glaring at Sasori. "Me? HA! I'm not a f*cking sissy!" he claimed and crossed his arms.

Sasori sighed. That wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. The one he should have expected, but not the one he wanted. "Come on!" he said eventually and walked down the street.

"Where are we going now? We've just _seen_ one of my f*cking past Christmases!" Hidan asked as he followed the puppet master.

"Yes, we seen one but it didn't seem to affect you so I'm going to show you another." Sasori informed him. "Hopefully this one will get through to you!" He wished it, but he doubted it. Sasori just hoped he isn't going to have to go through every single Christmas of his until he shows a flicker of emotion.

"Don't f*cking count on it!" Hidan replied and rolled his eyes.

The two strolled through the streets until they reached a small play park. There was a simple swing set, see-saw, roundabout and monkey bars. The snow had stopped falling and the sun quickly rose over the horizon, changing to day in a matter of seconds. A young girl, around nine years old, was gently rocking herself back and forward on the swing set, a small wrapped gift in her hand.

Sasori and Hidan sat down on a bench opposite her. "Why the f*ck are we here?" Hidan asked him. He didn't get why they were in a park. He doesn't remember anything painful about the park.

Sasori nodded towards the girl. "Remember her?"

Hidan looked over to the girl. He squinted his eyes, trying to search his brain for her name. His eyes widened. "That's-"

"YUKI-CHAAAAAAN!" A child's voice called out. The two men, as well as the young girl, turned towards the scream. A young boy with slicked back silver hair and rose eyes hopped over the fence and jogged over to the swing set, sitting on the empty seat next to the girl.

Sasori raised his eyebrows. "So you actually wore a shirt when you were a kid...." he commented. Hidan dismissed this and watched his younger self interact with the girl.

"Sorry I'm late Yuki-chan!" Hidan's ten year old self apologized, scratching the back of his neck lightly.

Yuki just smiled. "It's okay Hidan-kun!" she assured him. "I knew you wouldn't blow me off!" Hidan just laughed nervously. Yuki's cheeks flushed red as she handed him the present. "I- I got this for you!" she stuttered. Hidan's younger self eyed it surprised before taking it in his hands. "M- Merry Christmas Hidan-kun!"

The young boy grinned at her before tearing off the paper of the box. He opened the top of it and took out the present. He held it up and Sasori and his older self could see if from their bench. "A new Jashinist amulet?" he said with a grin.

Yuki blushed again. "I- I knew you needed another one since you lost-" she began but was cut off when Hidan's arms were flung around her neck.

"Thanks Yuki-chan~!" he chirped and pulled away. He scratched the back of his neck nervously again. "But I..... didn't get you anything....." he said, biting his lip.

Yuki smiled. "It's ok Hidan-kun!" she assured him. "I don't mind!" Truth be told, she didn't expect him to get her a gift anyway. Although she DID appreciate that hug.....

The two swung back and forth awkwardly for a few moments before Hidan jumped off. He ran behind Yuki and grabbed the seat of her swing. The girl looked over her shoulder at him. "Whatcha doing Hidan-kun?" she asked.

"I'm gonna push you! If that's alright.....?" he asked her and bit his lip. The young girl blushed and nodded enthusiastically. He smiled and pulled her back a little before letting her go, pushing her gently every time she swung back to him. His smile widened into a grin as his friend laughed.

Sasori smiled softly to himself before turning to Hidan. "And all these years I thought you were a tin man; cold and heartless!" he told him.

Hidan smirked and shut his eyes. "Yuki-chan really digged me!"

"Judging by every Christmas Eve you two spent together, you liked her too!" Sasori smirked, causing Hidan to look down at him. He pointed a finger over to the see-saw. "When you were twelve...." he said as the twelve year old Hidan and Yuki played. "When you were fourteen....." Sasori continued and gestured to the teenage Hidan push Yuki around the roundabout. "Then, when you were fifteen," Sasori leaned forward so Hidan could see behind him. "You shared your first kiss!" And, right on cue, Hidan took Yuki in his embrace and kissed her. Sasori smirked. "See? Mr. I-don't-need-anyone-but-my-god was in love~!" he teased.

"Shut the f*ck up!" Hidan scowled him, trying to suppress the blush creeping up his face and neck. "Just because nobody would love you!"

"Oooh burn!" Sasori said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "Of course, it didn't last and the next Christmas Eve, this happened!" he said and pointed towards the monkey bars.

Hidan, aged seventeen, gripped one of the bars of the monkey bars and was doing chin-ups. He looked more like present day Hidan with his toned arms, chest and of course, missing shirt. An older Yuki strolled over to him, a soft smile on her face. Hidan dropped down and stretched his arms, loosening his muscles. Yuki placed one hand on his shoulder before stretching up to kiss his cheek. "Hey Hidan-kun~!" she greeted.

"A kiss on the cheek? That's all I get?" he asked with a smirk.

"It's all you deserve!" she teased, smirking back. "You gave Thao another black eye!"

"I was defending your honor!"

"That's what you say every time you get into a fight!" Yuki laughed. "Tone down the violence a little please? For me?" she asked him sweetly, taking both of his hands in hers.

Hidan paused. "Well if it's for you....." he gave in before smirking down at her.

"That a boy!" Yuki said and kissed his other cheek.

"The cheek? Again?"

"Guess where the next one's going~!"

"Yeah~!" Hidan said slyly and snaked his arms around her waist.

Yuki gently removed his arms. "Easy tiger!" she warned him and took his hand, leading him over to the bench next to Sasori and present Hidan's. His younger self slung his arm around Yuki's shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Did you hear what they're planning to do to the village?" she asked him. "They're planning to give up the ninja academy and turn the village into a tourist town!"

"WHAT?" Hidan yelled. "They can't do that! What about us? The ninjas? What the f*ck is going to happen us?"

"Hidan-kun, Calm down-"

"Calm down? How can I be f*cking calm when they're turning the place into a f*cking tourist trap?" Hidan continued to yell. "Those b*stards aren't even thinking about us! The ninjas who worked our f*cking *sses off to make this village what it is!"

Yuki sighed. "Hidan-kun....."

"Hey! Yuki-chan!" Hidan said and jumped up off the bench. "Let's leave this hell hole!"

"W-what?"

"Let's leave! Let's live somewhere else! Somewhere where they f*cking care about the ninjas! Come on! Just the two of us!" he said excitedly, taking her two hands and pulling her up off the bench.

"I- I don't know Hidan-kun....." she said unsure. "What about my family?"

"Forget them! We'll be each other's family! Come on Yuki-chan! Just think about it! Us against the world!"

Yuki bit her lip ad thought about it. She shook her head and took a few steps back, pulling her hands out of his. "I- I can't! I- I can't leave them!"

"Yuki-chan-"

"I- I'm sorry Hidan!" she apologized and ran off, tears filling up in her eyes. Hidan called after her but she kept running, only looking back once. Hidan's younger self bowed his head and hung his shoulders as pain filled his chest. Heartbreak.

"Ouch...." Sasori commented. "And there goes the first and last girl that ever loved you....." Hidan watched Yuki disappear out of his view and watched his younger self wallow in self pity. "And then," Sasori continued. "Weeks later, one thing led to another and..... well......"

Night fell, so suddenly it was like someone flicked a light switch. High pitched screams echoed in the night. Hidan and Sasori whipped around in their seats. Many corpses littered the streets and the awful stench of blood polluted the air. The screams began to die down. The younger Hidan from earlier stomped through the streets, his scythe gripped firmly in his fist and a cold hard expression on his face. He kept his eyes straight ahead as he walked through the gates of Yugakure for the last time.

"You killed everyone!" Sasori finished. "How heartless of you!" He leaned back in the bench.

Hidan glared at the Yugakure gates before glaring at the puppet master. "Take me the f*ck home!" he ordered. He had relived some of his past experiences tonight and some of them he didn't really enjoy the first time. All he wanted to do was go back to the base and hopefully wake up from this nightmare.

Sasori nodded, deciding he had suffered enough, something he didn't think he'd ever feel about the Jashinist. He took his wrist again and started flying back to the base. Hidan didn't squirm this time and the silence was kind of awkward. After a while, they arrived back at the base. Sasori flew Hidan back into his room and dropped him on the floor. Hidan turned and glared at him. "Well? Aren't you gonna leave?"

Sasori shook his head. "First, tell me what you learned from this trip!"

Hidan glared more. "That you're a f*cking b*stard!"

Sasori sighed and rolled his eyes. "About Christmas you idiot....."

Hidan thought about it for a second. "Christmas is the worst f*cking time of the f*cking year!" he said. It was only for a brief moment that he seen himself actually enjoy the holiday.

"No! You were suppose- No, I'm not supposed to tell him....." he muttered to himself before looking at him again. "Just listen to the next ghost, alright?" he said and began to fade away. "Oh and tell the brat I said 'hi'!" he added as he disappeared completely.

Hidan glared at the spot where Sasori floated. He swore under his breath and got off the floor. He climbed back into bed and before he knew it, he fell asleep, clutching the Jashinist amulet in his fist.


End file.
